


puppy

by kenssihwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, but prince is an exception, hinata is a vet, kajska this is cute, lil bit of smut if u squint, not beta we die like men, sakusa doesn't like dogs, the dog is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa
Summary: atsumu decides to adopt a little puppy from the local animal shelter. sakusa is against it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	puppy

it had been a long time plan for atsumu to adopt a dog and take care of it. he's been wanting one since high school, but of course, osamu couldn't stand hearing a dog bark all day.

now that he's finally away from that monster he calls a twin, he could finally take care of a pup. 

or so he thought.

"absolutely not." sakusa says, eyes never leaving the magazine he read. atsumu had told him that he was going to adopt a dog at the animal shelter and he would take care of it. but sakusa didn't want it.

"atsumu, do you know how dirty those little balls of fur are? they could be carrying some kind of parasite in them!" the black haired latter cries out, shuddering at the thought of the possible things he could get from just one dog.

atsumu frowns. "but i can take care of it and get him all his shots! ya don't have to do a thing!" the blonde insists, fingers crosses.

"no." sakusa sternly replies, getting up from his spot. "aw baby! c'mon! don't be so mean.." ta scoff escapes sakusa's lips.

"you want to get the dog? go ahead, but do not let hat thing get near me." and that's what all atsumu needed to hear before dashing out of his place to go adopt the dog he's been wanting.

when he got there, he greeted hinata who stood behind the counter, waving at him as he entered the shop. "did he finally agree?" asks the redhead, excitement evident in his face. 

atsumu nods, crouching down to take a look at the puppies who ran around in their own personal cages.

"but he told me to keep the little cutie away from him," he slumps, letting one of the dogs teeth on his finger as he talked to the redhead.

"i know how that feels. tobio's the same, but eventually he warmed up to the dog. now they're inseparable." hinata chuckles, the memory of his partner scowling at the dig and the other second he's burying him in affection.

"so which one would you like to take home?" asks the redhead, hands held behind him as he watched atsumu look at the little tiny furballs running around.

but there was one that caught his eye.

the puppy sat politely in the corner, looking around the cage as it's fellow siblings ran around like crazy.

atsumu scoots over to him, taking his finger to gently scratch the dog's head. "that's a golden retriever. he may be tiny right now, but he'll grow up to be a giant. he's the youngest of their pack," hinata hovers over him, watching at atsumu gave the little pup affection.

"i want to take him home." he smiles up at hinata.

minutes later after signing the papers, the little puppy soon found a new home.

"what do you want to name him? you've got about 3-5 days before we finalize his profile card." says hinata, taking the last piece of paper atsumu had signed.

the blonde froze before shrugging. "i haven't thought about it yet but i'll think of one soon when i comeback! thanks hinata!" he waves, carrying the cage that held the puppy.

he puts him in the passenger's side of the car, hearing the pants coming from the little furball's mouth. "excited little one?" he asks, putting on his seatbelt.

he decided to sling over the passenger side seatbelt over the cage aswell.

"alrighty, ready pup?" he asks, turning on the ignition. the dog barks back in return, tail wagging behind him inside the cage. "alright!"

when they got back, sakusa had finished cleaning around the house. he was putting away the cleaning chemicals, head perking out of the bathroom door to find atsumu holding a dog cage.

his stomach drops.

he quickly puts away the cleaning supplies and runs infront of atsumu. "you got the dog?" he asks in disbelief. the latter nods, lifting the cage to reveal the blonde puppy who had it's tongue out in excitement.

sakusa panics, stepping back quickly. atsumu sighs. "whether you like it or not, i'm keeping the dog, omi-kun." the blonde latter says, putting down the cage and unlocking the gate.

panic filled sakusa's senses as the dog cautiously stepped out of its cage before sitting down right outside it. "i got some stuff for the pup aswell," he says, lifting up the plastic bag in his other hand.

atsumu patiently places the puppy pads on different areas like by the kitchen, in the living room, in their bedroom, by the bathroom and by the balcony.

the dog walks around the place as the couple watches him cautiously. "he's so tiny," atsumu comments, putting the dog's cage in the corner. "he's only a few months old, omi-kun." he says, sitting next to the ravenette who only glared at the dog who innocently sat infront of the bathroom door.

"i don't care. that dog is filthy." he spits, gritting his teeth. atsumu knew that his boyfriend disliked some dogs because of hoe dirty they can get. "well i can always shower him," the latter says.

sakusa sighs. "sure. go ahead. atleast it'll be clean while it walks around the place." the latter says.

atsumu then stands up, whistling at the dog. "come on prince," he calls, the small pup following him into the bathroom. sakusa watched from afar as the little pup wagged it's tail as it stood in the bathtub.

he leans in head back, running a hand through his hair. if atsumu wanted the dig, he definitely had to learn how to take care of it.

minutes later, atsumu walked out. his shirt was partially wet and his hair was wet and brushed back. in his arms was a small towel and a furry little head popping out from under.

"little prince is clean!" the setter smiled, the dog barking in reply. sakusa walks out of his shared room with atsumu, blow dryer in hand.

"gimme, i'll dry him." he says, walking to the living room and plugging in the blow dryer in a nearby socket. atsumu puts down the dog, patting the towel over it's damp hair.

sakusa sets it on a low setting, letting the dryer brush over his hand before hovering it over the small dog. the ravenette patiently hovers the dryer over the dog, the blonde fur moving around as the warm air waved over it.

atsumu watched, impressed at his boyfriend who sat and dried the puppy's fur. usually, sakusa would hesitate to do so, even touching a dog would make him panic. this was all new for the blonde.

"all done," says sakusa, unplugging the dryer and petting the dog's head with his index finger. he quickly put away the dryer and sat down next to atsumu who cradled the puppy.

"you looked cute while drying prince's hair." says atsumu, gently scratching the dog's fur with his short nails. the ravenette felt himself lightly blush, looking away. "prince? that's his name?" he changes the subject, looking back at the small golden retriever in his boyfriend's arms.

"why not? it's cute!" atsumu says, pecking the pup's head. sakuse gave him a weirded out look. "do not kiss me with those lips until you sanitize them." the ravenette says, pulling the surgical mask over his mouth.

"aw babe! don't be so mean!" chuckles the blonde, placing a sneaky kiss on sakusa's cheek. the ravenette clicks his tongue in annoyance, cheeks tinting a shade of pink.

"dirty." scoffs the ravenette. "but ya' love me," chimes atsumu. the dog barks, bringing a smile to both the volleyplayers' faces.

"see? even prince agrees!" the blonde cheers, letting the dog hop on sakusa's lap. he notices how the ravenette flinches before calming down.

he sighs, hesitating to touch the dog before finally giving in, gently scratching the dog's head. "see? he ain't so bad." atsumu chuckles. "he's alright," shrugs sakusa.

weeks later, atsumu had noticed that prince and sakusa had bonded wore often than him with both. 

he sat on the living room couch, watching as sakusa sat on the floor, rolling a ball around as the puppy followed his hand, tail wagging behind him.

"i knew you'd love him." atsumu says, sitting next to the latter. "shut up. you didn't say anything." sakusa smiles, giving prince the chew toy.

"whateva', i did now." chuckles the latter, pressing a chaste kiss on sakusa's lips. the ravenette kisses back before pulling apart, out of breath.

the two glance at the puppy who sat in front of them, head tilted in confusion as he looked at both his owners. the couple then share a look. "we should probably do it where the baby isn't watching." atsumu chuckles.

sakusa stands up, pulling atsumu up with him. before they could walk away to go do their business, sakusa crouched down to prince's level. 

"daddy is gonna be busy with your papa. behave." he says, as if the dog could even understand him. atsumu quickly closes all the puppy gates, waving at the puppy before dragging sakusa into their shared room.

as minutes passed, the sounds of muffled moaning coming from the couple's shared room. prince laid down on his own puppy bed before falling asleep.

when the two finished, they walked out to only find the place quiet and spotting prince on his bed, asleep.

"god. i sweat this dog can possibly understand us." atsumu hisses, limping towards the couch. sakusa rolls his eyes.

"even if he understands us or not, i'm keeping that dog."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is kinda lame lmao i just kinda wanted to write a story about sakuatsu and pups.


End file.
